


Marris' stead blossom

by Valichan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Predeath, Ranger General Sylvanas, Ranger Nathanos, Think about Dark Mirror once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valichan/pseuds/Valichan
Summary: Stephon Marris enjoys visiting his cousin, specially when the Ranger General shows up.





	Marris' stead blossom

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of Sylvanas and Nathanos spending time with Stephon sometimes invaded my mind lately... but It becomes a dark-disturbing thought when you think what they do to him eventually...


End file.
